Giving up
by cyanide-anthrax
Summary: Ceil Gives up on revenge and tells Sebastain he Wants hi sould taken, but the demon has a another deal that will throw ceil for a loop. No shota! Ceil is 19 Smut in chapter two!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _This story may or may not turn into a real lemon...ok well knowing me it will, which is why I Have rated it M! Oh but it will most defiantly contain yaoi,(boy/boy) Ceil by the way is 19 I do not condone shota! Ok so I do read some...wow I'm a creep! Well enjoy and review tell me if the characters are to ooc!_

**Giving up**

Ceil, oh he was still young in many ways although the years have changed him, Know he stands at five foot seven and his face is less rounded and more pointed he is a very handsome young man. His demon butler Sebastian was noticing this on day when he watched his master eat his thin mouth wrapping around the silver fork, but this was not the first time he had noticed it had been happening a lot over the last year. Yes when ceil was a boy Sebastian had thought of taking his innocence, he was a lust demon of course, but he had been able to restrain himself in fear of breaking the contract.

Now though...Ceil seemed to be more than something he wished to corrupt, now he was a man a very attractive one at that. He Smiled and tilted his head to the side a bit, he looked at him almost fondly. It was then Ceil looked back at him with a glare, "what on earth are you staring at you useless demon!" He growled in still a bit of a child like voice "Nothing bocchan" The demon said a smirk evident on his face, enjoying Ceil's frustration. Ceil Huffed and finished off his food, "I'm goiing to do some work bring me a snack in a hour." He leapt up from his chair and stalked off to his study.

**Ceil's P.O.V**

Ceil ate his food and tried not to think of the demon who stared, as of late that was all he had been doing and Ceil felt odd about it, He could feel the lust waving off the man and Ceil had a bit of lust too, not that he would ever do anything with that demon. He was to proud for such degrading things, he turned to his demon and shot him a death glare "What on earth are you stairing at you useless demon?" He growled at him in his most shocking voice, well he thought his voice was scary anyway.

After the incident in the dining room Ceil was hunched over piles of paperwork, but his mind was on other matters, he still had not exacted his revenge even after all these years. He was getting tired of looking, the memory of his parents were nothing more than some faded movie now. He rubbed his temples trying to stop the tears that were welling up rather fast. He rested his head onto the documents letting his tears wet the paper, it was all over he knew he could no longer look. He took in a few shaky breaths, he should have sold his soul for something more...like love...he had never loved he was all consumed by finding his parents. "Young master?" A concerned voice came from behind him, Ceil looked up trying to wipe away the tears but some still dripped down his face, "What do you want demon?" He asked his voice shaking.

**Sebastian's and ceil's P.O.V.**

Sebastian looked at his crying master and cocked his head to the side, "something is wrong?" He asked leaning a bit closer to take in the full look of his master covered in tears, it was quite beautiful to see his face twisted with inner pain. Ceil looked at him with a limp expression, "take my soul." He stated simply looking at the man with a angel face but demon eyes that shone with intrest. The demon blinked, was he serious...no his master didn't joke about such matters. He leaned in to his face even closer and held the boy's chin, he softly licked up a tear. He couldn't waste such beauty, "how about another deal, you can keep your soul but we have to switch roles...I the master you the servant." He smirked wickedly at the idea. Ceil didn't know what to say...He didn't want to die...but serve a demon? He looked up at him and took a deep breath..."I accept." He said almost as soonas he said it hewanted to take it back.

It was to late though, "then It is settled" Sebastian said as his eyes turned a violet color and he grabbed the boy from the chair and ran him into ceil's room very quickly. There he flung him on the bed, "W-what on earth are you doing?" Ceil screamed up at his former butler. Sebastian smirked at the boy, "I'm breaking you in of course, we can't have you defy your master now can we?"

A/N:_ Ha! So it will be a lemon...but next chapter! So you all best review or I will never write a lemon for you! I want a lot of reviews People! Do it and I might give you guys a extra treat...maybe a request will be done for the most loving fans? Who knows but you all have to be good and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok so I really enjoyed all the reviews! Most were sweet and talked about how they liked the the story I did get one though that was more serious. I Love it when someone is honest with me, makes me a better writer! Now with the whole me spelling Ciel's name Ceil that was for the fact that I'm no ggod with names and often misspell very simple ones, so sorry about that. _

_ As for the very oocness I will explain it better, Sebastian has been watching Ciel grow up and has had a lot of time to think, maybe ciel could be more than a meal for him, maybe a pet cause being a demon he wants his soul and while they do not seem to harbor emotions we can be sure they feel some sort of lust and likely he wants to keep him, so he had already made up his mind and was waiting for ciel to show some sort of weakness which he has never really shown him so that he could take his chance. As for Ciel it has been nine long years and he is starting to find the emptiness in his life, all he wanted was to find his parents killers, but now that he has had time he is getting over his parents death and his memory's of them are fading. He has done nothing in his life besides serve the queen and search for his parents killers, so having one huge breakdown is a given even if he is not the type to show his pain somewhere in his heart he was hoping that Sebastian would sooth his pain. Oh and We have never known Sebastian when he is not under contract so I have complete reign over how he acts when he is not under contract but a master instead. Now that all that is out of the way, enjoy the story!_

**Chapter two**

"what on earth do you mean?" Ciel screamed at the demon from the soft bed on which he was perched his grey blue hair falling into his face. Sebastian gave a smirk showing his fangs and a rather feral look came to his eyes, "Take your clothes off" He said walking back up to the bed placing a hand on the cheek of the angel like boy, "Your time has come, now it is your turn to serve, maybe one day you will grow to love it" With that he backed up and waited for Ciel to remove his clothes. Ciel of course had a blank and slightly angry stare, "Why would I ever take off my clothes, I can cook for you I can dress and undress YOU, but me taking my clothes off is just so...improper" He looked at him with a glare.

Sebastian sighed, "very well then here is a order, take of your clothes" The Symbol on the back of the demons hand glowed and Ciel felt his own glow under the eye patch. They really had traded places, but maybe if he didn't listen to him he could break the contract, "No" He stated simply. Soon the boy fell back on the bed in pain, he hissed and it felt like needles were dipping into his eye. Sebastian watched with a smirk, "When a human comes into a contract where he serves a demon the stakes are different, since you do not have a soul to lust after you get pain for not listening, there is no way a human can break a contract." He stated, and sat on a fluffy arm chair, waiting for the boy to stop being in pain.

When it stopped Ciel huffed out air and gave the man a glare, but this time there was fear behind it. "Well?" Sebastian said looking at the boy. Ciel got up and began to unbutton his shirt and take off the rest of his clothes. When he was naked he stood looking at Sebastian, "Now what, you demon" He said not stating what Sebastian was but how he was acting. He stood up and walked to the boy, "I believe master will do from now on" He stated as he pushed Ciel to the bed, Ciel was shocked was this demon going to do something sexual to him? Ciel looked at Sebastian's lust glazed eyes, yep he was, no way Ciel was going to let him have all the control even if he was the master now.

"why doesnt...erm master...let me on the top and please him?" Ciel had to choke back vomit from what he said. The demon chuckled, "Well if you really want to pleasure me..." He stood up and pulled Ciel to the floor pushing him onto his knees. After that he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock, Ciel backed up a bit and shook his head. The demon walked up to him until he boys back was pressed against the side of the bed. "This is an order" He said as he put the tip to Ciel's mouth. He slowly opened it and slid his mouth over the tip, as soon as his mouth was over it his hair was harshly grasped and he was pressed into it making him gag, "Use your tongue" Sebastian said while he closed his eyes, letting out a small moan ciel began to lick as Sebastian pumped in and out of his mouth.

Soon the moans and shudders from Ciel came more often from Ciel as he grew hard himself, "N-ahh I see...you are naugh-ty aren't you?" Sebastian said as he looked down to see the boys weeping cock, "Your getting...all hard..with me...fuck-ing your m-mouth" Sebastian pulled out of Ciel's mouth and the boy whimpered a bit. Soon he was flung onto his stomach on the bed. The demon draped over him and began to lick Ciel's neck, "well my little slut this you will love more" He cooed into his ear. He stuck one finger into the boy's entrance and Ceil gasped, it felt so weird, soon one more was placed and it started to hurt. Ciel whimpered in pain, but yelled in pain as the third was added. The demon worked his fingers into him and searched for that spot, he knew as soon as he hit it cause Ciel gasped and bucked into his fingers a bit.

Sebastian pulled out his digits and stood up, Leaving Ciel gasping on the bed as he pulled up a full length mirror to the end of the bed. When done with that he maneuvered Ciel so that he was on his hands and knees in front of the mirror, Ciel blushed, "W-why?" He said still very hard and in the throws of ecstasy, "So you can watch me take away your innocence and as you become my whore you can see every stage in between" Sebastian said as he positioned himself behind the boy grasping his waist, he put the tip of his cock to Ciel's opening. Slowly he slid it in and the boy once again hissed in pain, once all the way in he waited for the boy to adjust to him. Soon ceil was feeling a urge again, "Please...move..." He said trying to move his hips, Sebastian did as he was asked pulling out and slamming into the boys prostate. "Ahhh..." Ciel closed his eyes but Sebastian bucked into him harder, "open your eyes slut and look at yourself with my dick in you" He said as he pounded into him harder.

After a bit they both came And Sebastian laid heavily over Ciel, "welcome to your new life..." He whispered into the boys ear.


	3. Chapter 3

_ A/N: OK last time I got zero reviews! That is not good people! I want more, so as punishment this chapter might not have lemons in it! you to review and be good little followers!I have a thing I want to start doing every chapter, I will ask one trivia question a chapter and the first person to answer it right gets a to become a minor character in my fanfic! So here is my question for the week,I will make it easy but they will get harder as the chapters progress, What is Sebastian's last name? See easy! So R&R for me!_

_-Love your dear Author_

_,cyanide_

**Chapter 3**

It was about an hour later when Ciel was woken up, "young master, it is time to pack" Sebastian said shaking him lightly, the boy rolled over wondering if what had happened was a dream. He looked at the demon who had a placid smirk on his face, "Why am I packing?" He asked rubbing his eyes, it was then he noticed that Bard was in the room with a blank look on his face. "What is it?" Ciel asked the incompetent chef, "I-I broke the stove...I was just trying to add a bang to the turkey with some gunpowder..." Ciel sighed, "well we can fix it later for now leave, I must dress and pack apparently."

When the blonde left Ceil looked at Sebastian, "Now would you please tell me why I am packing I do not have any plans that I know of." Then the demon grinned, "Don't you think the others would wonder why you were cooking me breakfast and sleeping in the same room? I do not think that they are _that_ dumb." He sat down and waited for Ciel to get up, "so we are moving to your summer home." Ceil blinked so it hadn't been some very twisted dream, it was very twisted reality. He Tried to sit up only to find he still hurt from his 'experience'. Not wanting to show pain he still lifted himself up and walked to his cabinet. He selected a white top with a black overcoat and black shorts with matching tights and garter belts.

His dressing was so sloppy it was as if he was blind, Sebastian Chuckled and stood up, it was cute to see him like that but he couldn't have him leave the house like that. He went to Ciel and fixed him up, a cat like grin on his face the whole time. Once dressed Ciel Put most of his clothes in a black leather case, He looked a Sebastian and tapped his foot, "what now?" He asked a bit annoyed. The demon petted the boys head, "Now to home my kitten" With that he took the suitcase and walked out the door with it.

The servants were a bit confused on why Ciel had to leave but they did not argue. They had been told that Ciel needed a break from his normal life and would be back sometime in the near future. That seemed to satisfy them and the two of them went to the carriage. Ciel Sat beside the former butler and tried not to think, he had enjoyed what had happened between them but he still wanted control, he was going to find a way to get it.

As for Sebastian he was thinking deeply and gazing intently at the boy, he could not keep him forever unless he was turned immortal...and the only way to do that was to get him pregnant. The only way to get him pregnant was for Sebastian to fall in love with the boy, but Sebastian had never loved anyone, not even his own mother...well his mother was a clawed demon with four heads...she only spoke in growls and Sebastian had no clue if any of them meant that she cared for him.

He looked at the boy again and his eyes softened, he was utterly cute. Of course he had always thought so but as he looked at him more something twinged in the pit of his demon heart...something that told him he wanted him for something more than just a play toy. The man shook his head there was no way he could love a human, but somewhere deep inside he knew that was a lie. Ciel glanced up at him then promptly looked away, how could a human appeal to him so much? All they were was food...but when he looked at him he saw someone so strong yet so weak...the boy had never had anyone truly there for him and it made Sebastian want to pull him into his arms and tell him that he would tend after him until both their days ended. Wait! What did Sebastian just think? This was getting way out of hand!

They arrived at the summer home in a matter of hours, he walked Ciel out and they went into the slightly smaller house. When they were in the parlor Sebastian spoke, "Do you know how to prepare tea?" He asked settling into a seat and looking at the still worried Ciel, Maybe he had been to rough on the boy, he just wanted to have him listen to him, not be terrified. He stood up and pulled Ciel to him, "listen there is no need to be afraid" Ciel scoffed a bit and looked at him, "You were my first you know..." Sebastian frowned a bit, he had figured that he would have at-least slept with Elizabeth by now.

"I...I didn't know...but let me make it up to you" He lifted Ciel's Chin and placed a light kiss on the boys lips, Ciel blushed a bit and turned away, Why all of a sudden the demon was being soft and sweet? "It's ok master" He said looking up, but still not making eye contact it was hard for him to fit in this new role but he didn't want an angry Sebastian on his tail. The demon's eyes softened again and he pulled him to the seat and into his lap. Running his hands through the Boy's hair he licked his ear, "I'm going to need you to do something for me...I need you to tell me you love me" It didn't have to be true on Ciel's part it was if Sebastian really loved him that mattered and he was willing to admit that he had a definite thing for this boy and it felt like some form of love. Ciel turned in his lap and looked down, "I-I love...you..." He said a bit unsure if he really meant it or not. Sebastian Smiled, "I love you also my dear kitten...so let us make a child."

_A/N: well that one was fluffy to the max huh? Well I tend to get a bit fluffy after a rough chapter...its as if I'm trying to make it up to you! Well What did you guys think! I want some reviews or the next chapter I will skip over the lemons! Yes I am that evil._

_Sebastian: What? I was just about to get o some action and you cut it off! I swear you must really hate me..._

_Cyanide: No! In fact I love you!...I was just mad at my readers for giving no reviews for chapter two..._

_Ciel: I protest this whole thing...-looks down and blushes- I would never make a baby with Sebastian..._

_Sebastian: Not even if I asked nicely? -bits Ciel's ear-_

_Ciel: Cyanide cut this off before it turns into a lemon and my ass hurts anymore!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am beginning to wonder if you guys even read these? I had a contest last chapter and not a single try to answer my question, -_- but when I threaten no lemons you guys are suddenly all worried, I bet you guys just look for those scenes and skip over the story part,I see to much of myself in you guys...well anyways some warnings for you little pervs, Semi-rape, yaoi, lemons and what not...I don't wanna give you guys this but I promised, I want ten more reviews if there is to be lemons next chapter...-_- I bet you guys didn't even read this._

_Sebastian: hey come now Cyanide, be nice they just wanted to get to your story so they skipped over the author's note, I don't blame them...-smiles wickedly- some of your scene's are very hot._

_Cyanide: Sebbie! What crude language! I do believe one of my reviewers commented about that for chapter two, you really need to clean up your act!_

_Sebastian: I'll get right on that my lady, Bocchan! I do believe its you bath time!_

_Ciel: -from other room- It's 8:33 in the morning...wait cyanide...are you typing this in debate class?_

_Cyanide: so, I find it much more interesting to do this_

_Ceil: -storms in room- I have enough issues with you writing this at all! Now your shirking your classes! _

_Sebastian: He has a point my lady, also what if someone were to see this?_

_Cyanide: -pouts- I don't care...I'm 18 this is just fine for me to be writing!_

_Sebastian: -shrugs- well I must bath my little Bocchan -picks Ciel up-_

_Ciel: I hate you so much Cyanide, -struggling against Sebastian- you planned this!_

**Chapter 4**

Ciel jumped from his captors lap, "what! What on earth are you talking about? Even if that was possible why would I want to! I do not want your child in me! I'm already having a hard time copping with the fact that our roles are switched and now...YOU WANT ME TO BE SOME SORT OF ….WOMAN!" Ciel gave a huff and glared at the demon who was to say a bit more than astonished, He had just offered to let him bear his child. The brat should have been honored, and to say a mere woman would be what could bear Sebastian's child...it just irritated him to the core.

He stood up from the couch his red eyes turning violet, a smirk on his face. "You think I was asking you! You, little kitten should be honored! I have never bore any children and I choose a human such as you, yet you act as if it was some sort of awful thing!" he grasped Ciel by the hair harshly, "you brat, I could kill you and eat your soul right now, but I offer to let you live." Sebastian seemed to calm and he sat down in the chair again, "Take your clothes off, it seems I have been to kind to you" He waved his hand as if he was gesturing for him to go on. Ciel gave him a look, he was a bit shaken by Sebastian's out burst, he had never seen him mad, his calm mask had faded. Now who was before him was a more than just a pissed off demon. Ciel stared at him for a moment and tried to calm his erratic breathing. He then started to take off his clothes, first his shirt then when he got to his pants his fingers fumbled a bit, he cursed himself for being so weak.

Once he was done he stood staring at Sebastian wondering what on earth could be going on, Sebastian on the other hand was wondering why he had ever thought he could love such a brat, it just couldn't be true. He looked Ciel over,and if it had been true Ciel would have started to feel the effects of his pregnancy soon, demon babies grew fast it took all of about two weeks for one to be ready to be born. "You are to stay naked until I tell you, for now you are nothing but a dog to me, you have to earn clothes" With that he got up and walked out, he needed to cool down.

He laid on the bed in his and Ciel's room and rubbed his temples, he hated that he had to be cruel, which was a odd thing for a demon to think but he pushed it aside. He turned over in the bed and sighed, he had no clue what to do with the boy. After a while he stood up and went into the room that he left Ciel in, the boy sat there staring at the fire.

Sebastian looked him over, he looked quite irresistible without clothes on, he smirked and walked up behind the boy, "I want you to get on all fours for me" He said leaning over the chair, Ciel gave him a confused look. "I'm waiting" Sebastian said as he tapped his foot smirking down on him, "Please" Ciel said in a pleading voice, "Can you leave me alone, at least for tonight?" he begged biting his lip. Sebastian glared at him, "I don't care what you want, I said get on all fours so do it."

Ciel whimpered a bit but did as he was told, he got on his knee's and elbows on the floor and looked down, "Please..." He said his voice shaking a bit as he tried to hold back the tears. "Don't you think its a bit to late for begging?" The demon said undoing his pants, he was surprisingly aroused by the sight before him, then again he was a demon from hell. He didn't take his pants off only released his hard member, he ran a hand up Ciel's spine Ciel shook as a few tears dropped off his cheeks. "Your beautiful when you cry" Sebastian said as he walked up to his head kneeling down to lick a tear off of his cheek. He smiled, "I would say for you to suck me off but that would provide lubrication" He went back behind him and positioned himself behind him. Ciel gasped as Sebastian shoved full force into him and began to move without giving him a chance to adjust. "Your very tight Ciel" Sebastian whispered in his ear as he slid in and out, "Would you like to feel pleasure also my kitten?" Ciel Nodded as he gritted his teeth to stop from crying out, "Then beg" The demon cooed.

Ciel told himself he would not beg, but his cock begged to be touched as it stood at full attention. "P-please" He begged, "Please what?" Sebastian said in a low voice. "Please, please touch me! I need you so bad!" The demon smirked and reached around to his cock as he pounded harder into him, this time hitting his prostate. Ciel let out a long moan as the firm hands gripped his shaft, "My dear little kitted loves to be petted doesn't he?" Ciel groaned as white filled his vision when the demon hit his spot.

Soon Ciel came into Sebastian's hand with a cry, Sebastian also came with a low growl. He smirked when he pulled out. He left Ciel alone in the room covered in cum and sweat, taking his clothes with him. He put the clothes in a pile to be cleaned and went into the kitchen to make himself tea.

He came back with a tray of cookies and earl grey tea, he opened the door only to find Ciel doubled over with a pile of puke next to him. Sebastian set the tray down and pushed over to him, what could have happened? He bent over to pick him up and froze when he felt Ciel's stomach...No it couldn't be he Thought to himself.

A/N: Haha! Cliff hanger!

Ciel: Ok now your in the car on the way to your grandparents...HOW SICK ARE YOU!

Sebastian: *Chuckle*

Ciel: What on earth are you laughing about

Sebastian: It seems my master likes it rough...

Ciel: *blushes** *** oh shut up...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh gods it's been so very long! Well I am back and I am going to write you guys a very good long chapter! It will have everything! Sex, drama, love…and a special apperence! Yes by a certain Trancy boy! Enjoy!

Ciel: You're up to this again? Dear lord…why do I let you cosplay me?

Sebastian: Come dear Ciel we haven't been able to 'play' with cyanide in a while…she left us in the dust. *Cracks knuckles* Lets 'play' with her

Cyanide: Uwah! Lets get to the story!

Chapter 5- A old friend and a new revelation

"No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?"

It had been about a week since Ciel had been discovered to be pregnant and he had gotten quite a rounded belly. This seemed to make Sebastian all the more controlling though. Ciel was not allowed to leave bed and the only thing he got to do besides eat was suck on a certain demon…since the bastard didn't want to have sex and mess with the baby. The hardest part for Ciel though was the way Sebastian would look at his belly and not him, with love. What had he done to make him so mad? Either way He was miserable, so when a knock came on his door he didn't even want to answer it…but wait Sebastian never knocked, "Come in…" He whispered as he sat up under the sheets.

Who came in shocked him, it was that always bouncy happy blonde, Alois Trancy himself. "Oh Ciel! Look at you! So plump and cute!" he squealed as he delved onto the bed and crawled next to him. "Alois…how did you get in?" He had a hard time believing Sebastian would let anyone see him, let alone Alois. "Oh! Claude distracted him and I snuck up!" He smiled as his blue eyes drifted to Ciel's stomach. "You may touch…" Ciel mumbled knowing how bad he wanted to. "Yay!" he cried as he nuzzled the over sized belly, "Claude sensed your were pregnant and I had to come" Alois sighed as he looked back to Ciel. "Ciel…are you okay? Sebastian wouldn't let me come in until Claude made him…why is that?" He asked with a worried face. Ciel froze a bit, Alois always had been the smart one, even if not even he saw it."Yes I am fine Alois…your worrying too much…" he said as he sat up a bit more. Alois gave him a serious look, "You know Ciel if you wanted a kid I would have found a way to give it to you" he said with such serious blue eyes that it made Ciel smile just the tiniest bit. "Alois the baby was a surprise to even me…besides we are not lovers" Ciel chuckled as he patted his head.

"We could be my dear ciel…its' never too late to make love to me" he purred as he got a bit closer. "A-Alois…Sebastian would kill me…" He said as he backed away from the boy. "Aw Ciel… you know he does not have to know" he pouted and just in that moment a very pissed demon came in the room. "Alois out…" He growled with purple eyes, "Go to the guest room, Claude has convinced me to let you stay for a while" He mumbled and Alois leapt off the bed and strolled right up to the demon. "You know if I find my Ciel has been harmed by your hands I will kill you myself" he said as he went out of the room and blew one last kiss to Ciel.

"Now…the mutt is gone…I can talk to you and have a bit of fun" The red eyed man cooed as he crawled onto the bed and grabbed a slightly shaking Ciel's mouth with his own. He kissed him for a long while with a fiery passion that Ciel had no choice but to kiss back to. He pulled back a while later, "You know Claude said something rather disturbing…he thinks I am not treating you right and when he says that I know I must be being very cruel…am I Ciel…do I hurt you?" he cooed as he put a hand on his stomach and once again looked at it with love, the love Ciel wanted from him. The blue haired boy just shook his head, "No…you are doing fine master…" he whispered as he closed his eyes. He was not going to fight any longer, after all he could be dead by now if Sebastian so chose, and that alone kept him from killing himself. He was known to be a very proud boy but even the thought of killing himself crossed his mind now and then even before this silly flip and now it constantly plagued his mind, he sort of wanted to rob the demon. He couldn't though, he loved him and Sebastian had some sort of care for him, since he left him alive.

"Good…I didn't think so" Sebastian purred as he pulled back and went to leave but he felt a tiny hand grasp his own. "Lay with me…" he said in a soft voice that borderline desperate. Not even a demon's cold heart could deny him, He lay next to him and pulled him to him. "Get some sleep Ciel" he muttered, but Ciel was already softly snoring in his arms where he seemed to feel at home.

"_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

_[Chorus:]__  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

Dear, It took so long just to feel all right  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back"

"Oh such a cute sleeping face!" Said the cute blonde from the door where he spied on Ciel and his lover. He was a bit jealous though…after all Ciel should be his, just like all things he wanted. He pouted and turned around just in time to see Claude giving him a boring look. "Alois…let's not spy on them" He said as he took Alois's should with a sigh. "If you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask" He said, showing his softer side, seeing his master was upset. Alois just sniffed as he laid his head against his butler's chest, "He should be mine…I'm not mean right? Does he want me?" He said as he looked up with upset eyes, needy as always.

"Does it matter my dear Alois…I want you…every last piece…" he said as he leaned down and kissed him. He had given into his love for the boy a long time ago and while he had not said it yet he had become nicer over the years and now even slept in the same bed as him. Alois kissed back desperately and held onto him, "Make love to me Claude…I want to feel you make my pain go away" He said as the butler picked him up and took him to the spare room.

He carried him down the dark hall until he reached the soft bed and pressed him to it. Wordlessly he began to remove the blondes clothes and started on his own, a naked Alois watching him lustfully from the bed. "So slow claude…come on…" he said as he wiggled on the bed waiting for him to join him and Claude gave his chuckle before dispelling the rest of his garments. He crawled onto the bed and locked their lips softly before kissing down his neck and to a small pert nipple a nip and pulling at it. "Nnnn, Claude….it hurts" he whined still sensitive for a twenty year old and Claude looked at him with dismay, "Sorry" he cooed as he kissed his neck a bit, resisting the urge to bit in and hear him scream. His demon side wanted to hurt him but his grown love stopped in and settled for pushing his legs open and thrusting in.

"U-u-uhna….claude…." Alois panted as he started to move his hips and Claude thrusted with him, Going at a speed that would satisfy his little king. "C-C-Cl-Claude….I feel you…so deep" He moaned as he wrapped his arms around his back. Claude Just moved harder making the young man bounce on him as he lifted him into his lap and kissed him.

"Ew…." A red haired Shinigami said as he peeked in the window, in his search for Sebastian. "He is so not in here" he said as he backed away from the window and went to look in the others. He found Sebastian awake cuddling a very pregnant Ciel, "Well, well this is quite interesting I wonder what Will would think of this" he said backing away from the window no longer wanting to see the horrid sight. Grell darted away and off to tell Will of his new find.

"And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

_[Chorus:]_  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul"  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

A/N: Done! Please R&R! I feel like it could have been longer but I am so tired XD

Sebastian: No sex with me and Ciel!

Cya: No sorry lol, maybe next chapter

Ciel: Thank god…


End file.
